Gas turbine engine fuel nozzles can be both difficult and costly to manufacture. Prior attempts to reduce manufacturing costs have resulted in fuel nozzles having two piece tips. By using a two piece fuel nozzle tip, the machining, drilling and finishing operations required to manufacture such fuel nozzles are simplified. Difficulties arise, however, when processes such as brazing or sintering are used to fasten the two nozzle pieces together. Under certain operating conditions, the brazing or sintering may weaken and/or break and subsequent repair may be difficult, costly or impractical. Hence, opportunities for cost reduction and increased versatility of fuel nozzle tips do yet exist.